Cuando todo cambio
by Tenshi Cullen
Summary: Reneesme cullen siempre hasido la burla de la escuela sin embargo debajo de toda esa capa de fealdad se oculta una belleza inigualable pero por un episodio de su pasado se oculta en la fealdad hasta que empezó a juntar con un grupo de amigos que harán que su vida cambie para siempre y hará que encuentre el amor de la mano del chico que nunca pensó estar enamorada


sumary:

**Reneesme cullen siempre ha sido la burla de la escuela sin embargo debajo de toda esa capa de fealdad se oculta una belleza inigualable pero por un episodio de su pasado se oculta en la fealdad hasta que empezó a juntar con un grupo de amigos que harán que su vida cambie para siempre y hará que encuentre el amor de la mano del chico que nunca pensó estar enamorada**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:MI VIDA**

Era como todos los días estaba condenada hacer la burla de del colegio todos decían que era muy rara los chicos populares se burlaban de mi por ser muy fea .

Hoy era mi segunda semana en el instituto no habia conversado con nadie y todos con solo verme se burlaban y me molestaban ,y se preguntaran y tus padres ellos te deben apoyar pero no mi papa es el director del hospital y mi mama es profesora de literatura en la universidad de seattle y siempre andan ocupados y bueno hay veces que no llegan a dormir a casa pero cuando pueden intentan hablar conmigo .

Tengo o tenia amigos ellos eran algo así como mis tíos por que mi abuelo se caso con la mama de ellos y mi mama y ellos son hermanastros , aveces iba de visita a su casa pero ya tiene que no voy y la razón es que seth se a vuelto popular y ya no me quiere hablar y siempre invita sus amigos a su casa y no quiere que sepa que tenemos lazos que nos unen y leah ella estudia en la universidad pero en canada viene en vacaciones y platicamos pero como siempre se tiene que ir ...

Hoy era un día nublado como siempre el frió de forks hacia que se me erizara la piel hoy me había vestido como siempre un suéter amarillo de cuello largo muy ancho y unos vaqueros negros y unos tenis y como siempre mis gafas y mis frenos .

Llegue al instituto de forks en mi querido chevy de color azul marino cuando entre todos se burlaron de mi sonó la campana y tenia clase de matemáticas y así fue transcurriendo las horas hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando iba caminando con mi bandeja de comida Daine sttrider capitana del equipo de porristas me puso el pie apropósito y me caí encima de mi comida manchándome .

-Ups cuidado engendro-dijo la muy perra

-¡MIREN SE CALLO EL INTENTO DE ABORTO !-dijo neira se burlaron de mi insultándome solo un grupo de chicos no ser burlo pero permaneció mirando esa escena y vi hacia los populares y hasta seth mi gran amigo de infancia se burlaba y me insultaba ...

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:ESTA SOY YO**

Corrí al baño y fui al lavabo y llore por un momento me quite mis lentes y solte el cabello mis largos risos calle ron de cascada por mi espalda mostrando mi verdero yo en el espejo vi a una chica de piel pálida ojos chocolate cabello cobrizos con hermosos risos mostraba aúna chica hermosa que se ocultaba de todos esta era la verdadera yo esta era Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan de repente alguien entro al baño y se quedo en shock al verme

-Por que ocultas tu belleza en una capa de fealdad -dijo la chica

-por que tengo miedo de mostrar le a la gente quien soy en realidad-dije

-soy clarie -dijo

-yo reneesme -dije

-ven conmigo a la sala de artes-dijo por un minuto desconfié pero fui tras ella al llegar había 7 personas

-oye por que trajiste a la burla de forks a qui clarie-dijo un tio alto y musculoso de piel pálida paresia un enorme oso

-aunque no lo crean es muy hermosa -dijo entonces me quito mis lentes y me soltó mi cabello que callo de cascada todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-es hermosa-dijo un tal jasper

-si-dijo otra tal alice

-es preciosa-dijo un tal hugo

-es un ángel angelical-dijo un tal diego

-bienvenida a los "Archangels" -dijo una tal rosalie era una rubia hermosa como una modelo de pasarela

ese día me hice amigas de todos los chicos de archangels

los días siguieron normales pero a hora archangels me protegía de las porristas y los populares.

Pero aun asi sigo en la lista negra de daine y eso me preocupaba ya que temo lo peor .

un dia llegue temprano al instituto y fui directo al salon de literatura y puse mis cosas en el asiento, faltaban 30 minutos para que empezara la clases de repente daine ,neira y las otras chicas llegan y me agarran por los hombros intento safarme pero no puedo empiezan a jalar mi cabello y daine me da una avofetada me empiezan a golpear

- a hora si engendro para que sepas que nadie te puede defender-dijo daine y empozo a golpearme mas fuerte empezó a salir sangre demi labio y me dio un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndola me da otra avofetada tirando al suelo y todas empiezan apatearme 2 porristas me levantan y derepente siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza y pierdo el quilibrio lo ultimo que logro ver es la sonrisa maliciosa de daine. ...

**POV NARRADOR**

La clase de literatura empezo los alumnos entraron al salon y vieron a reneesme incociento sobre un charco de sangre y herida cuando el profesor vio la escena llamron a la ambulancia todo el intituto vio a la mucha salir en un camilla...

* * *

**Gracias este es mi primer fic aun nose cuantos capitulo seran creo que algunos 15 aproximadamente gracias por leer :9**

**¿Podra reneesme salir viva de esta? ¿la perra de daine sera descubierta ? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de cuando todo cambio**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000o**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**


End file.
